Adam Knight
Chad Nash, also known as Adam Knight, was a resurrected teenager sent by Lionel Luthor to spy on Clark Kent and Lana Lang. He was portrayed by Ian Somerhalder, who also portrayed Damon Salvatore in The Vampire Diaries. Biography Lang met a teenager named Adam Knight at the Smallville Medical Center after being attacked by a horse during one of Lex Luthor's mental breakdowns. Adam made Lana make an extra effort to recover while exercising with her. Adam told Lana his parents died in a fire and that he was receiving treatment for the injuries he got while trying to save them. Adam and Lana started to become a couple. Adam displayed some interesting talents such as knowing karate and computer science during his stay at the Talon in Smallville. Lana soon discovered Adam was really Chad Nash, who died from liver disease five months ago, however Chad refused to discuss this and told her that he she will regret ever meeting him if any more questions are asked about this. Chloe Sullivan saw Chad inject a mysterious substance and found out that the substance was developed from unusual blood platelets. Lana also checked Chad's apartment and found notes that he was sent by Lionel Luthor to spy on her and Clark. Lana tried to evict him, however Chad refused to leave prompting Lana to ask Lex for help. Before Lex could do anything, Lionel got him. Lionel decided to cut Chad's drug supply off as punishment for his failure which made the horrified Dr. Teng to start giving him the drugs he needed in secret. Chad became angry at Dr. Teng when Lionel decided to close down the lab. Chad killed all the scientists and escaped. Chad went to Smallville to obtain the serum he left in the apartment and suspected that Lana took them. Chad made Chloe reveal was hiding at the Kent Farm and forced Lana to come with him to the storage supply after threatening to kill Clark's father Jonathan. When Chad and Lana arrived to the storage facility, all the serum was gone and Chad tried to kill Lana with a gun for lying to him. However, Lana had no knowledge were the serum was. Clark arrived just in time to save Lana from death. Chad started to die and warned Clark to watch out for Lionel before passing away. In addition, he saw why Lionel wanted him to spy and learn Clark, admitting that he was sent to do so before dying. Gallery Adam Knight.jpg|Adam Knight AdamKnight.jpg Trivia *He was portrayed by Ian Somerhalder who played Damon Salvatore on the CW series The Vampire Diaries alongside Paul Wesley (his brother Stefan Salvatore), who played Lucas Luthor in Season 2's "Prodigal", Sara Canning (Jenna Sommers) who played Kat in Season 8's "Odyssey" and Plastique and Cassidy Freeman (his former friend and love interest Sage), who played principal character Tess Mercer. *He was originally intended to be the teenage Bruce Wayne (Batman), however the writers decided to switch things up. **As well as the obvious details of his status as an orphan and his skills in such diverse areas as martial arts and computer hacking, his first name "Adam" is the same as the late actor Adam West, who portrayed Batman in the 1960s television show of the same name, and his last name "Knight" could have been a nod to Batman's nickname, "The Dark Knight". *The Lazarus Serum which was used to resurrect him may also be a reference to Ra's Al Ghul, an enemy of Batman who uses the Lazarus Pit, which can grant a person extended youth. *The creative team decided to bring the character’s storyline out of the romantic path and into a "thriller Pacific Heights direction". According to Alfred Gough, the character’s storyline degenerated into a science fiction story and when that occurred, they decided they had to wrap it up quickly. *It was never made clear why Chad changes from an unwilling pawn to a mass murderer. It could be the degenerative effects of the serum affected his mind, or the trauma of being brought back to life, or simply desperation at not wanting to die again. *Chad Nash appeared in 7 episodes, which tied him in number of appearances with Dr. Harden, Grant Gabriel, Gina, Jeff Hage, and Faora (clone) as the 10th most frequently seen recurring characters in the series after Jor-El, Nancy Adams, Brainiac, Emil Hamilton, Ethan Miller, John Jones, Nell Potter, George, and Helen Bryce. Adam, Dr. Harden, Grant, Gina, Jeff, and Faora are the most frequently seen recurring characters tied with each other in the number of episodes they appeared in. Category:Hero's Lover Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Smallville Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Revived Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighters Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Murderer